


You are Music, and you are Light to me.

by NessieSK



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom - Takarazuka Revue
Genre: ''oh shit im gay'', Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Female Character, Child Loss, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Genderfluid Character, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Not a dark story, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic comedy plot, Takarazuka!Erik but uglier, no really but kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieSK/pseuds/NessieSK
Summary: Fem!Erik x Christine. Modern!AU,Christine thinks that she finally found a man to ''repair'' her when she meets Erik, but there are a couple of things that her co-star is not telling her ... when Erika is alone and without money, lying seems to be the best option, but nothing good can come out of this.Mainly based on the Japanese version performed by Takarazuka Revue (that where Erik is played by a woman), Influences of ALW / Kay / Yeston-Kopit. EC





	1. Oh shit Daroga, I'm poor.

**Author's Note:**

> I have your attention? ok, well, Erika is Takarazuka, yes I know Erik is supposed to be a man in that play but in this fanfic she is a woman, Wao Youka is my (half) face claim for her. Christine is more ALW/Leroux/kay with just a bit of her Yeston-Kopit counterpart.  
> And please remember: English is not my first language, if you see any mistake, let me know, please help me to be better.

‘’HOW AND WHY ARE MY FUCKING ACCOUNTS BLOCKED, DOROGA?’’ Erika yelled at the phone.

The woman was a mess, she was sitting on a pile of dirty clothes on the kitchen floor, wearing the same clothes from two days ago with her hair tied in a knot over her head, in front of her she had her breakfast, a couple of burned pop tarts, a package of pizza rolls fresh out of the microwave and a cup of black coffee so loaded that it was a thick, dark substance rather than a liquid.

'' If you're lucky your accounts will be defrosted in 6 months, but I'll have to send a lawyer to settle your case. I told you that investing abroad without the use of a company to justify the transactions was a bad idea. '' Her self-described friend reminded her

'' Oh, shut up, if I wanted to hear my mistakes, I would have called Gerald. '' She replied chewing a pop tart without daring to savor it.

'' Talking about Gerald, I think you'll have to call him because your wisest option is to move with him again.'' Nadir replied, the phone signal was beginning to cut and although normally Erika would spend hours complaining, she decided she had to be quick.

‘’What motive or circumstance is there for me to move back with Gerald.’’ She asked trying to maintain patience.

"You have three months of rent and now you have no way to pay them, and that was because you did not listen when I told you to keep your payments on time and your rations of pizza rolls are not eternal Erika. Gerald will be happy to receive you. '' He tries to convince her, there was something fatherly and fraternal in his voice.

'' Oh hell, you lost your head, damn it, Daroga, I thought you would last longer '' She complained on the phone, she took a few seconds to chew the slightly frozen pizza roll she had in her mouth.

'' I'm being serious Erika, your deadline to pay expires in two days and I'm not there to fix your mistakes. '' He reminded her, the tone in his voice indicated that there was no room for jokes and although Erika would usually have ignored that, but she noticed how she had to guess half of the words her friend said.

‘’Could you lend me something? '' She asked reluctantly, she did not like to depend on anyone, but if she had to choose, she would choose Nadir.

'' You know that all my money is in the Iranian bank and I have no way to make a monetary transaction to America, but I think you can ask- ''

'' NO, I'm not going to sell myself to your friend for a few cents, Nadir.'' She answered coldly; he could see in his mind how Erika was sharpening her eyes

Erika and men were not something that mixed very well, it was a fact well known by Nadir and when he saw that the phone signal was dying, He decided not to argue.

'' Well, we will do it your way then. I have an extra apartment that I use as a warehouse on the outskirts of the city, the ugly part of the city Erika, you will not be safe there- "

'' Anyway, I can dress as a man if the area is very risky. '' Erika interrupted him.

Nadir was silent and for a few seconds the only sound was Erika spitting a piece too burned of Pop-tart on the floor.

'' May be a good idea, that will keep you safe from half the things that are out there, but for the love of God, Erika, be careful. '' He warned clearly worried; Erika tried to hide how touched she felt.

'' Give me the address. '' She asked with a mouthful of food in her mouth and frantically looking for a paper and anything that could write.

Nadir quickly passed the address and gave a brief description of the place; Erika wrote down everything carefully.

'' I must go. Erika, be careful. '' He said, Erika had to guess almost every word he had said.

''Fine.’'

''Goodbye.''

'' Nadir, wait. ''

''By Allah, now what? ''

''Thank you.''

''… You are welcome.''

And then the bad signal decided to end the conversation for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yes I have to include the pizza rolls. Well, if you like it let me a comment down below, I just started the paperwork of college and first of all I have to graduate from high school, so I would like to know how liked this story is to see how much time I am going to dedicate to this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erika is mainly inspired in Takarazuka, yes I know Erik is supposed to be a man in that play but in this fanfic she is a woman, Wao Youka is my (half) face claim for her. Christine is more ALW/Leroux/kay with just a bit of her Yeston-Kopit counterpart.  
> And please remember: English is not my first language

Erika sat on a cardboard box in the middle of a sigh, ready to marinate herself on her own failure. She had just arrived after finishing bringing everything she had been able to keep with her. She had thought that looking for something interesting would make the afternoon more enjoyable, but she gave up his mission the moment she saw the name of nadir’s dead wife written in a box with a marker.

  
She breathed deeply, trying to fill her lungs of air, disguising her breast was a simple task thanks to her lack of them mainly, but wearing a binder all day while carrying boxes and things from one place to another was not exactly her best idea.

  
Her hair, dark and long until a few inches beyond her shoulders, was hidden under a short wig combed back, she was wearing one of her masks with more aggressive edges, which was a bit big for her and of a deep blue color, all with the intention of sharpening her face even more and distract from the obvious femininity that showed the other half of her face, to counteract that, she had filled her only visible eyebrow darker and thicker than usual.

  
Erika had been carefully chosen her clothes with the intention that her naturally wide shoulders stand out and tried to wear longer tops with the intention of hiding her ridiculously long legs. And after eliminated every accessory and feminine garment, the final product was not very different from her usual appearance, only that she really looked like a man.

  
'' This is a disaster '' She said chewing a granola bar, without hunger.

  
'' Meow '' Ayesha answered aggressively pushing her plate of food.

  
'' Shut up Ayesha, if I have to eat from the dollar store, you too '' Erika said standing up to observe the panorama of her future.

  
The apartment was small, with a single sealed room where Nadir had stored most of the belongings of his wife and son, Erika was not going to dig much out there.  
But even so it was cozy in a certain way, the truth was that this part of the city did not have the reputation of being a bad area for a long time, the crime had increased recently and although she was sure that she had listened nadir to mention wanting to send his things to a different warehouse, fortunately for her, he never did.

  
The central space that doubled the function as living room and dining room was completely empty and Erika knew that it was a good idea to bring an air mattress with her.

  
'' And you better keep your claws away, Ayesha. '' Erika threatened a few minutes later, she was sitting on the floor with her torso exposed except for a sports bra and her poor excuse of a face flushed by the effort involved in inflating the mattress.

  
'' Meow. '' she replied without releasing the rat she had between the teeth, it is worth mentioning that the rat was half of her size.

  
'' Yes- holy shit, Ayesha! '' Exclaimed Erika standing up quickly, she was not scared, but she had not really thought about the rat thing.

  
‘' Good girl, I promise you that the first thing I'll buy when I get some money will be your favorite food, okay? '' She said sweetly, a tone reserved exclusively for her dear Ayesha.  
Ayesha meowed proudly to be recognized for her feat.

  
'' Excellent, I'm sure there's more where those came from. '' She said and tried to take the rat with her hand wrapped in a plastic bag.

  
The cat grunted scratching her owner's hand and ran away with her prey in her mouth.

  
'' Ayesha, let go of that, you do not know where it was, do not disobey me, young lady! '' Erika exclaimed, chasing her cat. '' Listen to- HOLY TRINITY! '' Scream as she tapped her toes with the corner of the wall.

  
Yes, chasing your cat to remove a giant death rat from her mouth was not exactly a good way to celebrate her first day in her new life.

* * *

' And how was your first day? ''

  
'' bloody hell, I'm a millionaire who lives in an apartment surrounded by rats. ''

  
'' Are you sure you do not want to move with Darius? '' He insisted.

  
'' I just cleaned rat blood from my foot, do not insist because you are aware that my answer is and will continue to be; no, '' Erika said.

  
'' You really do not have a contact to whom you can ask for help? You're a millionaire for something.'' he ask, Nadir was more anguished than Erika herself.

  
"Nobody at all, unless I want to corrupt the mystery of my identity, and let's be honest, that's not going to happen." she said, emphasizing the words and bathing them in sarcasm.

  
Erika was squatting on the ground picking up the rat corpses and trash between the walls, she had the phone held between her shoulder and neck, and she was trying not to breathe through her nose ... something even more difficult because of her lack of nasal cartilage.

  
''Yes, yes, I know. All the mystery you created about this anonymous composer, you have a killer PR team. "he mocked.

  
Today, luckily, the signal seemed more stable.

  
'' I certainly agree with that, of course 10 Tonys, 1 Oscar and 5 Emmys do not have much use now."she complained with a grimace of disgust when she pulled something she did not know if it was a hairball or a corpse ... she did not dig much.

  
"Especially because you have not created new music in almost two years." he reminded her, he did not want to pressure her, but it hurt to see her friend squander her talents.

  
'' Not now Daroga, just that I have not had inspiration for something that is really extraordinary and I do not think that will happen soon, unless you want to listen to a musical about dead rats and frozen food .'' she replied, wrinkling her forehead.

  
'' I know we have not been the same since Reza, but- ''

  
'' I know, Daroga, nothing has been fine since that happened, let's not talk about that. '' she said tired and sad, she shook her head to eliminate her thoughts and change the subject '' you will come back soon to get me out of my misery and fix my problems? Or I'll have to endure Ayesha and her refusal to HELP ME IN THIS ECONOMY.'' she said, then shouted at her cat, who only hissed aggressively refusing to eat her food.

  
Nadir tried to contain his laughter and failed miserably, luckily for him, Erika was very busy fighting with her cat to notice.

  
'' I will return to America soon, two, or three months at the most. '' He answered

  
Erika nodded knowing that her friend could not see.

  
Nadir was in Iran overseeing the construction of a building she had designed and that had been partly paid by the two of them, he was too busy deciphering Erika's complicated designs, no one had taken the designs of a mysterious strange architect seriously, but it had been too difficult to build without supervision.

  
Only that both had focused on the poorest part of the country, with the intention of making it flourish economically, but the internet was too slow to have any real utility, the telephone signal was very good at least, but the fact that they were Thousands of miles away did not help. And yes, in banking terms they are also very behind and with Darius having stayed in New York, Nadir did not trust anyone to give him access to his bank account in a nearby city and have it sent to Erika.

  
'' Pfh, okay. Tomorrow I will go looking for a job for the first time in my life. Any suggestions? And if you say McDonald, I'll stab you when you come back. '' She threatened scathingly.

  
'' You have degrees and skills to spare, woman. But now that you're willing to listen to my advice-''

  
'' Forget it, I already regret it. ''

  
''Shut. I suggest you do something with your talents, you are the singer with the most beautiful voice I've heard and you do not do anything with it, you're the most talented dancer I've seen and only 10 know it. Do something by taking advantage of your anonymity and maybe you'll finally find the inspiration you've been looking for. ''

  
'' Ha, dream of that, Daroga.'' She replied sarcastically.

  
''Well I tried. Being a pianist in a club does not convince you? Out of there the only options that do not commit you in the long term are McDonald or a telephone company, hamburgers or phones, you choose. ''

  
'' Too Many people for my taste. '' he complained, dropping his head against the wall '' I left all my degrees in France. Maybe I can be a bar pianist. Later I will look for jobs online.'' She sigh.

  
'' You're taking it very well, you surprise me. '' He congratulated, Erika was almost offended by the surprise in his voice.

  
'' Heh, yes. '' Erika responded with a dry and humorless laugh "I admit that washing the floor almost with a toothbrush bring me memories but in general, my tragedy has become a distraction, it was not as if I enjoyed a style of extravagant life to start. I'm still upset about having to leave my organ, I could only bring the violin and one of my flutes, '' she said, stretching her head to look for her instruments.

  
Both were in their respective wooden case and did not look cheap, somewhat worn by continuous use but still unable to fade with the background.

  
'' I think you could earn more than the average street musician if you went out on the street with the violin. '' he suggested, knowing that the few hundred dollars that Erika had were running out quickly only in the process of sending her things to a warehouse until she could return to her apartment.

  
'' I have not reached that level of despair yet, but remember me next week. '' she said, this time lying on some boxes full of books and her head hanging.

  
'' I'll remind you tomorrow just in case. '' He said '' Erika, I have to go, your damn designs that no one understands are making me bald. '' He complained and Erika laughed mischievously and dramatically.

  
'' I'm conscious about it. '' She said cloyingly and falsely charming.

  
'' Oh I know you are, good luck. '' He wished her.

  
'' That's for losers, goodbye Daroga. ''

  
'' Goodbye Erika. ''

  
Erika stayed a few seconds with the phone in her ear, listening to the continuous buzzing. And a single thought filled her head, Erika quickly got up with a desire to run and not come back before that single name found its way through her lips.

* * *

The next day Erika went to the park, with a wrinkled napkin where she had written different jobs available near where she was. More than half of the options on the list were crossed out and at this point most of the jobs she had available were summarized in hamburgers and phones, it goes without saying that she was not happy.

  
'' Damn it. '' she whispered smoothing his wig with her hands, a wig and a mask were not good ally on a summer day, and so many layers of clothes did not help either.

  
She sat on a bench under the shade of a tree with Ayesha at her feet, and dropped she head back, closed her eyes and out of nowhere began to tap a melody with her shoe, she had never stopped composing, but her melodies had become too simple or too bitter, she had not been able to find a balance.

  
Not until that moment.

  
From a distance I hear a voice, so distant that she thought it was her imagination, For a moment she was sure she had died and went to heaven.

  
It was the most beautiful voice she had ever heard, it was not perfect, she could recognize flaws in her technique, but that calm and cheerful voice was a breath of fresh air and a balm for her hurt soul, it was the beauty she had lost and desperately searched without realizing.

  
She got up quickly, grabbing her backpack and stepping on poor Ayesha's tail in the process.

  
And it was when she saw her, they were two women, a blonde and a brunette, a ballerina and a singer.

  
She was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, her brown curls moving gracefully as she sang before her difficult audience. It was a very simple song that she immediately recognized as melodies from Paris, a little bit too rural for the city but a with a natural charm. She sang while the dancer handed out some flyers, unfortunately there were not many people who stopped to listen to a traveling singer in New York. She was shy and obviously she was just showing a very small part of her true potency.4

  
Melody, melody, melody, melody  
Sung so melodiously  
Melody, melody, my kind of melody

  
She continued to sing, her voice was small, oh, and she could not bear to see such a beautiful creature becoming small. So Erika take the violin out of its case, which she had gotten at the last minute by a strange feeling this morning, and never thanked her instinct more. She put it on her shoulder and began to play, a fire that had missed the full and ignited her veins.

  
Gentle and flowing and free  
Soaring above every rooftop  
Whispering under each tree   
Melody, melody, my melody from Paris

  
Erika Singing while playing the violin, full of joy, delighted as the inspiration finally returned to her. The people immediately approached. Erika was not stupid or modest, she knew that she was an incredible singer and a talented musician, she had played in front of a few hundred people before hiding in anonymity, and even so, she had never sung in front of more than three people at a time, but when she this beautiful girl laugh in the most charming way she had seen, Erika not regret anything, there was no one else in the universe.

  
Paris is the rain  
Paris is the pain of a lover's goodbye  
It's the stare  
When your eye meets a stranger  
Ever dangerous, Paris

  
The young woman continues counting to unison with her, and Erika almost stops playing the moment I hear the girl give up her shyness and sing with her heart in her hand. Yes, there were moments where listening to her made her delicate ear protest, but there was so much talent in her. And from the way she looked at her, she knew she was thinking the same thing, that thought brought butterflies to her stomach.

  
Melody, melody, my melody from Paris  
Melody, melody  
My melody from Paris  
From Paris, from Paris

  
That part was sung together, and Erika could not remember the last time she felt so alive and carefree, the girl finished the last note with a huge smile and a sparkle in her eyes that was able to illuminate a whole world.

  
People applauded energetically and Erika smiled enormously, so much that her cheeks hurt, her heart was vibrated in her chest, and she could not remember ever having felt such a feeling, people applauded her, they were seeing her and not her mask or her strange appearance, they noticed her and her talent. Erika had always said that her thing were the strange looks, not the applause and suddenly she felt stupid for that thought.

  
But of course it was new York and people quickly returned to their affairs. The girl and the ballerina shrieked in unison of pleasure and Erik quickly returned to reality, gave thanks for not having forgotten his role and having sung with a deeper voice and a more masculine presence in general.

  
'' Oh my god, thank you very much, if you knew how scared I was before you arrived. '' The girl thanked jumping, her shyness was forgotten.

  
'' It was a pleasure. '' Erika whispered looking at the floor ... with cheeks flushed ?! She felt her heart beat strongly against her chest.

  
What the hell had happened to her? Yes, she was deeply ashamed of her face, but she did not let anyone realize that, she was never shy or look down at anyone.

  
'' My name is Christine Daaé. '' she introduced herself by extending her hand. Erika swallowed all her bubbly feelings and took her hand.

  
'' Erik Fujioka. '' She said. Yes, it was a stupid first name and Daroga would make fun of her if he takes to find out. It had been so long since the last time she thought of her maternal surname that she was surprised to be able to remember it so quickly.

  
Christine smiled at what she thought was the most handsome man she had ever seen, had dark, stylized hair and the deepest brown eyes she had ever seen, if she had half a mask covering half of his face, but that did not change at all her opinion of him, New York was full of eccentric artists and surely he could not be very different. There was something, a magnetism that was pushing her towards him and Christine was not opposed.

  
'' Wow Erik, you are very talented. Would you like to support us? " She asked, holding out a flyer with her free hand.

  
It was when Erika realized that she was still holding her hand and clumsily let her go, she heard Christine's laughter and decided to pretend not to listen to her. She read the flyer it took much longer than necessary, as she struggled to eliminate the thought of how her real name would be heard on her lips.

  
In the end the information was processed by her stupid brain, and she realized that she was singing to hand out the flyers of a dance studio in search of dancers for a new production.

  
'' Do you suppose I can dance? '' She asked, this time she felt more like herself and sarcasm and her dominant attitude did not go unnoticed by Christine.

  
'' I'm a dancer, something in how you move tells me that you too. '' she answered raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

  
'' You are not wrong, Miss Daaé. '' she replied, aware that she was behaving like an imbecile and that Christine did not seem to have the patience to put up with it, but honestly she had no idea how to act on her new feelings.

  
'' And I'm sure you're wonderful. '' She replied, yes, he was behaving like an idiot, but she wanted to give him a second chance.

  
'' The auditions are tomorrow? Maybe I'll take a walk around there. "Erika replied, getting a little more in the role of a man than necessary to be convincing, but luckily for her that was funny to Christine, who laughed.

  
'' I'll be waiting for you then. '' She replied with a charming but sharp smile, as if he was challenging her not to go.

  
But that was when the ballerina interrupted. She greeted Erika with her hand, very cheerful and take Christine's hand.

  
'' Christine, it's time to go back to rehearsals '' She said.

  
'' alright '' Christine said without encouragement, Erika did not understand his sudden change of mood.

  
'' Goodbye then, I suppose '' she said awkwardly putting her hands in her pockets.

  
'' Goodbye, I'll wait for you tomorrow, ''she said as the ballerina dragged her.

  
'' Maybe '' Erika replied, almost had to scream, because the girl was already far.

  


She watched her violin for a few seconds while her cheeks warmed up as she remembered their whole encounter, and a single thought went through her head.

  
'' What the fuck was that? ''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Christine and 'Erik' getting to know each other much faster than planned, I was worried that maybe this would affect the duration of the story, but I did the calculations and the story will last about 20 chapters, if I can not think of anything more  
> Erika's last name means '' singing '' or that's what google says, I could not find much information about Japanese surnames, if anyone knows is this is wrong, please let me know  
> Each comment is a dollar for the plague vaccine for Ayesha! (but seriously, if your cat ate rats very often, vaccinate them)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: I do not have the phantom of the opera  
> and I remind you that Erika is takarazuka verse, she has certain elements of Kay but her personality is based 100% on the version performed by Wao Youka, so Erika in this story is Japanese - french  
> and the rest of the characters follow a standard more Leroux / Kay / ALW. Meg is half Brazilian in honor to Fernanda Muniz of the Brazilian version of ALW musical  
> and finally remember that I am not a native speaker of English, so if you notice something wrong do not hesitate to tell me  
> WARNING: Mention of unsafe chest binding methods

Christine released a deep, thoughtful sigh as she held her head in her hand, looking through the glass wall of the studio. Her ballet dress had coffee stains and was covered in sweat, but she had tried to keep her tutu intact and had done her best to keep her brown curls in her bun.

'' I have almost all the vacancies covered, at least I got a convincing male first dancer. '' Said Madame Giry, striking out names and writing on the side of a paper she had on her clipboard, she was not entirely satisfied, but was happy with her luck.

Christine smiled, it felt good to hear so much good news again, she was so happy for her adoptive mother. Antoinette had taken charge of her after her father died when she was 12 years old and three years after her loss, she had not hesitated to bring her from France to America.

Christine was deeply grateful and had supported her unconditionally when she decided to open her ballet studio 3 years ago, after having collected all the savings of a life and having spent two whole years collecting penny by penny to open it.

The business was making itself a name quickly but it was still a very new place and not stable at all.

'' Should I close the door? '' Meg asked, she was sitting on the floor at the feet of Christine watching her cell phone absently.

'' No Meg, let's wait a little bit longer. '' Christine asked sinking her eyebrows and putting a hand on her friend's shoulder to make sure she did not move.

'' Christine, I know Erik impressed you yesterday but what makes you think he will be an acceptable dancer? '' Meg asked, willingly giving up her idea of getting up off the floor, usually she'd have been  on her friend side, and begging her mother to stay a little longer, but she was tired after dancing all day without rest.

'' It's a feeling, let's wait a little more please. '' She asked making a sad puppy face to Madame Giry.

'' He's probably too old for you. '' Meg said, rubbing her legs, trying to ease the tension.

'' Who said I wanted to date him ?'' She asked trying to sound offended , but quickly her facade was broken by her laughter when she saw Meg bury her with her eyes.

'' Are you sure about that? '' She teased, thickening her voice and opening her eyes excessively.

Christine laughed much more relaxed and Meg soon joined her.

'' I'm sure, but do not go ahead, Meg. First I want to be his friend, he looks a little lonely if you ask me. '' she answered '' Seriously he saved my life, I was praying for the earth to swallow me. '' she recalled wrinkling her nose.

'' I noticed. '' Meg replied with her eyebrow raised and wrinkling her freckled nose.

  '' How old can he be? '' She asked himself, shrugging thoughtfully, suddenly scared of the possibility.

'' I do not know, he looks like he's 20, 40 and 13 at the same time. It's very strange. He has a child's voice before entering puberty when he speaks. ''  Meg said thoughtful, Christine give her a bad look.

'' And it's the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. '' she defended, pushing playfully on her friend's shoulder.

'' I agree, well you convinced me, I want to meet your future boyfriend in puberty. '' Meg scoffed, and although Christine tried not to give in, they both laughed. '' Just be careful, there's something different about him, and this It's New York, you never know. "She warned.

'' I know.'' Christine replied, assuring that she would consider it

'' It's okay, girls. We'll wait another half hour, and then we'll go home. " Antoinette    said, smoothing uneven hairs on Christine's head that immediately rose again, to which she shook her head with a loving smile.

'' Thanks. '' replied the Swedish dancer with a bright smile.

The next 15 minutes passed in silence, with the three women absorbed in their respective business, but at that point Christine had lost faith and was picking up her things when the door opened violently and the mysterious park from the boy entered.

"Hey, I'm late?" He asked uncomfortably with a hand on the back of his neck, he had the same backpack he had in the park hanging by his arm and a cat standing on his shoulder

'' You think? '' Replied Madame Giry, but for Christine’s  happiness, she picked up her clipboard.

'' A little. '' He said carefree gesturing with his hand '' Christine is still here? '' He asked without realizing that she was behind him.

'' Well, I had one foot out the door already. '' she replied, with her arms and legs crossed and a raised eyebrow.

'' Oh, hello, '' He said, just as awkward and nervous. And Christine laughed, disarming her defensive stance.

'' Do you come to the audition or to clean the studio? '' She asked, getting up and placing her elbow on his shoulder, he was tall, just under one head taller than her.

'' I decided that audition would be a good idea after all. '' He replied almost reluctantly.

'' If you were someone else I would send you away immediately, but Christine insisted she had a hunch with you, so I'll let you pass through just this time '' Madame Giry said severe and Christine could see their personalities collide, but Erik just nodded '' you're lucky that I have a vacancy for a male dancer, '' She mentions casually.

Erika opened her eyes and suddenly remembered that her plan was to tell the truth, she had come to that conclusion after thinking for hours on what Gerald and Nadir would advise her -which they would never know while she was alive- but had not had time to change her clothes, she barely had been able to arrive. And although the possibility of telling the truth danced by her tongue, she decided to remain silent for the first time in years. She really needed a job, she had not danced professionally since the few years that she spent in Japan in her childhood, but she had to cope, adapting to survive was nothing new to her.

''Fine '' he said with a serious face, avoiding looking at Christine, but she could see all his fight in her eyes, even without really knowing what it meant.

Christine had noticed that he had the most expressive eyes she had seen, but he did not use many facial expressions, and she wondered if it was due to the same thick, blue mask he wore in the park, it almost looked like sculpted in stone and although he had a little left large, emphasized his features and gave him a threatening air.

'' Change your clothes, so we can see what you can do. We will go through the oral interview this time, " She said, indicating the dressing rooms.

'' Change my clothes? '' Replied Erik, dropping the cat from his shoulder, suddenly becoming tense.

'' If you did not bring anything, we can lend you something. '' Said Meg making her presence in the conversation for the first time, noting Erik's change of mood.

'' It's not necessary, I'm doing the audition with the clothes I'm wearing. '' He replied nervous.

The three women looked at him strangely. Christine had realized he was somewhat eccentric and for the first time she wondered if the mask was hiding something serious behind it, even so, she was not sure how well Erik could achieve it with formal dress pants and a trench coat.

Erika swallowed hard and cursed under her breath as she realized that her nerves had managed to reach the surface. She had not been in a dance company since she was 8 years old, and had barely danced in the last 2 years, and although she trusted her talent, she could not deny that she was out of practice and the fact of not having the right clothes did not help.

She felt that she was out of breath and remembered the warning that came in the plastic bag of the binder that she was wearing; no exercise, sleeping with it, or wear it for more than eight hours in a row that was all the rules she remembered, and she had already broken all of them. Well, it was too late to repent.

It was the first time in too many years she was willing to be noticed. Christine had reminded her how great it felt to be acclaimed.

'' If it makes you feel more comfortable. '' replied Madame Giry, clearly surprised by the unusual choice, but she let him do it on his own way.

He nodded.

'' Good luck. '' whispered Christine in Erik's ear, causing the man to immediately tense up.

Erika was grateful that she could not hear the sound of her heart. And for a moment she was afraid she would have a heart attack, Christine had an effect on her that no one else had, and that, no matter how much it hurt her ego to admit it, it was scary.

'' I do not need it. '' He jokes trying to sound casual while the four walked to the dance floor.

* * *

 

'' All right, you have the job, I needed to cover that last vacancy, so consider yourself lucky, I'll wait for you tomorrow at 2 o'clock in the afternoon, and I will not tolerate delays, '' Madame Giry warned, but there was something maternal in her voice, it was that which is why she was so loved by her students

Erika nodded again, refusing to say anything for fear she would not be able to swallow the sarcasm. She had a job, the pay was low because it was mostly a show to earn funds and remodel the auditorium, but it was better than nothing, and she could not stop the heat in her chest to see how happy Christine was and that made her unable to deny

'' I knew you would get the job, '' said Christine, jumping in her place

'' Me too, '' he said smugly, Christine chuckled shaking her head

'' I'm glad you're joining us, Erik '' said Meg coming out from behind Christine

"It was timely for my situation," he replied, and the girl smiled, knowing that her opportunity had come.

'' Hey Erik, how old are you? '' She asked innocently with her hands on her back and her legs in a dance position.

Erika turned her head quickly when she heard Christine choke on water. She lost herself in her thoughts for a few seconds,  she had not stopped to think about the difference in age between them, both girls seemed little more than teenagers in her eyes

Meanwhile, Christine had stood behind Erik and was gesticulating frantically trying to tell Meg to shut up, afraid for his response

'' 27. '' He finally answered.

Christine opened her eyes and rubbed her lips, only five years, she could work with that, and more relieved she smiled again.

  '' I'm 21 and Christine is 22. '' Replied Meg happy

Erik's appearance apparently did not change much, but she was deeply relieved, although she was used to people having an abysmal age difference compared to her

It began to feel a little strange to notice how comfortable she felt with her new role, something not negative considering her newly acquired work, maybe it was because she had one more reason to stay, one that had a name and rows of brown curls.

He try to pick up his cat from the floor, only to be immediately rejected when the animal noticed the prominent smell of sweat on her owner

'' Ungrateful cat. '' Erik said, but he let her go anyway.

'' What's her name? '' Asked Christine, still happy for all the good news she had received, and she got down on her knees, trying to get the cat to approach her without much success on the first try.

'' Do not take it personally, it's that arrogant with everyone, Her name is Ayesha. '' Erik replied and taking advantage of Christine not looking at him, she smoothed her wig with the hands, it was not a good feeling, but she would have to get used to it.

'' She's so pretty, come here little one. '' She cooed making the cat come slowly with her head held high.

'' But she also has an ego bigger than Park Avenue. '' Erik explained and Ayesha responded by hissing in his direction.

Christine laughed '' I always wanted a cat but I never had time or space to have it, I hope you bring Ayesha from time to time. '' She asked stroking the cat behind the ear.

Erika looked at her surprised, because Ayesha was never so affectionate so quickly, she had known Nadir for 11 years, 6 of which Ayesha had been with her and even so, the cat still hated Daroga to death and tried to kill him with scratches every time she could

'' She will kill me while I sleep if I leave her alone for hours in my apartment, I think you will see her very often '' she responded sharpening her eyes watching her cat being caressed by a stranger, only Gerald had had the privilege of Ayesha getting on to his lap in the first minutes of meeting her

Ayesha did not mind being left alone in her old apartment, it was a huge apartment with a lot of space for her, but quickly she was left with nothing new to do in the shoe box that she called home

'' That's good, but not for you obviously '' She joked smiling charmingly.

'' You have said it '' He replied smiling, unable to avoid it.

Christine nodded enlarging her smile and absently got up. From one moment to another under the gaze with the cheeks on

'' Well, you and Ayesha would like to accompany Meg and me to the coffee shop across the street tomorrow? Go on our own, consider it a welcome. '' she asks timidly

Immediately the dancer could see the error message emerge in Erik's brain, he began to stutter words in what she knew was Japanese -yes, Meg, and she had their Sailor Moon phase in middle school- and other words that she could not identify.

'' It would be a pleasure, Christine. '' He answered quickly when he could find his voice '' but I have to go, see you tomorrow. '' he took his protestant cat like a ball and ran out the door.

Christine stayed in her place stunned and visibly discouraged.

'' Wow, I think cupcakes are not his thing. '' Replied Meg hugging Christine, ready to comfort her, but equally bewildered.

'' That was so weird that I do not even know if he rejected me. '' replied Christine leaning her head against Meg's.

'' Me neither, girl, but look at him, you made him forget how to talk, I think he likes you. '' said playful Meg poking the side of her friend with a finger, trying to cheer her up.

'' At least he agreed to go tomorrow. '' Christine said sighing, for a moment she looked over-reflective and although Meg noticed it, she decided she would ask later.

'' At least he dances well. Good choice Christine, I'll send you to the park to sing more often. '' said Madame Giry, taking the shoulders of the girls to take them out of the studio. Both laughed and the air became lighter.

'' Let's go home. '' Meg said tired, throwing herself on the car’s bodywork lazily.

Christine nodded smiling, and she joked with Meg all the trip in car, they talked about her soon return to college, and she was proud to be able to say that she was no longer in absolute panic for her impending academic future.

But Erik stayed in her thoughts for the rest of the afternoon, she had thought that she was sure of what she wanted, but now she was so confused.

* * *

''SHIT DAROGA, I AM GAY''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! If you like it please leave a comment. Comments have been scarce and I know that it is because it is a strange premise and that it does not have much form yet, reading my own work I can see that Erik looks a bit OOC, but my inspiration for her is y&k phantom (the same as Cherik, but still the musical is very different) and is the Japanese version, if you have not seen it; you should, because it's amazing, I have several links if you want to see it  
> And another issue, I know that the age difference seems to be very small compared to other versions but honestly in takarazuka It does not seem that they have much difference in age, Erik looks obviously more mature, but it's more because of the trauma I think (so you can see that although they are based on the same story, the 90s miniseries and the version in scenario are very different) and the difference in age would create an unnecessary conflict that did not really want to inquire but thanks to the modern universe, it would be impossible to avoid  
> Even so, I think it's okay, Erika is facing feelings that she never had time to experience, part of her problem is that she has done a lot and has lived a lot very quickly, she is 27 and I mention that she knows nadir at 16 years old, and she met him in Persia. What does a 16-year-old girl do alone in Persia? We will see it soon  
> and yes, Meg quoted that vine of John Cena, she is a gen z kid after all

**Author's Note:**

> ...yes I have to include the pizza rolls. Well, if you like it let me a comment down below, I just started the paperwork of college and first of all I have to graduate from high school, so I would like to know how liked this story is to see how much time I am going to dedicate to this.


End file.
